


[Not] Alone on Valentine's Day

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Kara and Alex travel to Earth-1 only to come across some unexpected surprises.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	[Not] Alone on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within my "Earth-38 to Kate" storyline.

“No way, Kara,” Alex complained as her sister dragged her in the apartment.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.”

“No way. I’m not going to spend Valentine’s Day on Earth-1 just so you can see your girlfriend.”

“Okay when you put it that way I know it sounds bad.”

“Really bad.”

“But just think of it as a chance to get away from it for a while. I mean yeah your last Valentine’s Day was great.”

“Is this supposed to be making me feel better?”

“But maybe you can get a fresh start. I mean heck you might even meet someone.”

“Doubt it.”

“Please? It doesn’t even have to be a hook up or anything. You know there are plenty of single people who enjoy the holiday. You’ll just be enjoying it on a different Earth to get away from everything.”

“Yeah, people who buy those stupid hearts full of chocolate for themselves.”

“Hey those chocolates are good so there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Kara, I don’t think distance will do any good. I mean no matter what things will still be the same whether it’s on our Earth or any other Earth.”

“Guess you’ll just have to find out then.”

“You really want me to be a third wheel to you and Kate?”

“No of course not. I just want you to have fun, even with us.”

“Fine I’ll go but only because of your incessant begging. It doesn’t matter though, I still hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Noted.”

Kara pulled out her extrapolator and the two traveled to Earth-1.

*****

“I heard there was a rumor going around about the newest gay bar in town.”

Kate turned around to see Kara and her sister standing in the room. She smiled.

The two walked over and kissed.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you,” said Kate, “but what are you doing here?”

“Came to surprise you,” Kara replied.

“Well it worked.”

“Oh Kate, this is my sister, Alex,” she said making the introductions.

The two shook hands.

“Cool place,” said Alex.

“Thanks,” Kate replied. “I’m still in the process of renovating it.”

“Well it looks great.”

Alex looked at the pride flag draped on the window. That was something she still had not embraced yet, the whole pride thing. Though she was out and was happy to be so, she didn’t really like announcing to the world that she was gay. She kept it private for the most part which suited her just fine.

“When do you think this place will be up and running?” Alex asked.

“In a couple months or so.”

“And it’s a gay bar?”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s cool."

Kate took Kara by the hand. “Come here I want to show you something.” She moved the flag out of the way. “See that building across the street?”

“Yeah,” said Kara.

Kate smiled, “the owner of it kicked me out.”

“For being gay.”

“Yup.”

“So this is your way of retaliating?”

“No, this is me expressing my artistic integrity by spreading love instead of hate. Okay so yes this is me retaliating but with good intentions.”

Kara shook her head and smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I forget how brazen you can be with your words.”

“If I’m not then what’s the point?”

“Just gives me one more reason to love you.”

Kate took a step towards Kara, “Oh just one reason?”

“Well,” said Kara, “I can think of several others.”

“Which I would love to hear.”

Alex cleared her throat. “Um guys, still here.”

“Right,” said Kate.

“Sorry,” Kara said placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

*****

It was another night, another case. Kate had cleared the scene as Batwoman and now arrived on scene to see the rest of the pickup by the Crows simply as someone who was passing by since Wayne Tower was on the way. Kara tagged along as a reporter and Alex was along to view the case herself even though she was an agent from another Earth. She was curious as to compare cases from National City to Gotham. The Gotham back home, though dark, didn’t really have the same cases that the Gotham on Earth-One had.

Once they got close enough Kate realized, though she shouldn’t have been surprised, that Sophie was working the scene.

“Why am I not surprised,” Sophie asked Kate.

“I’m just on my way to my cousin’s tower,” Kate replied.

“Sure you are,” Sophie asked ever still curious that Kate was Batwoman despite having been duped a while back.

Sophie smiled slightly at Kate.

Maggie Sawyer stood in shock as Alex stood in front of her.

“Danvers,” Maggie was the first to say.

“Maggie,” Alex said just as shocked.

Sophie looked from her partner to Alex as did Kate and Kara.

“You two know each other?”

“Uh…yeah,” said Maggie. “What uh…what are…what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Alex replied.

“I uh, I actually went to J’onn about this. I’m really surprised he didn’t tell you, I thought he would have.”

Alex stood there, stunned. “You went to my boss?”

“I don’t need your permission, Alex.”

“Right.”

The two continued to look at each other.

“Oh,” Sophie said understanding.

Kate looked at the group. 

“Well this is awkward,” Kara said as she broke the ice.

Maggie looked at Sophie, “Sophie, we should probably get this blood tested back at the lab.”

“Right.”

“See ya, Danvers,” was all Maggie said to her.

“Yeah, see ya, Mags.”

Maggie nodded and began walking away.

Sophie hung back a while longer. “It was nice to have met you both.”

Kara smiled, “Yeah, you too.”

“Later, Kate.”

“Yeah, later.”

Alex looked at Kara, “this is why I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“What,” said Kara, “I had no idea she was even here.”

Alex ignored her sister and began to walk away.

*****

“So,” Kate said to Kara when the two were back at Kate’s office. “What was with the deal between your sister and what was her name, Maggie?”

“She was Alex’s ex-fiancé.”

“Fiancé,” Kate said with a tone of surprise. 

“What I don’t even get is why she’s even here or how she’s here.”

“Oh no.”

“What?”

“I know that look.”

“What look?”

“That reporter look that is just waiting for a story.”

“I don’t have a look.”

“Uh, yeah, you do. Stay out of it, Kara.”

“I am.”

“I mean it, Kara.”

“It’s just that I mean it’s Maggie.”

“Here we go.”

“They broke each other’s hearts. I pushed Alex into coming here.”

“Which wasn’t so wrong.”

“It was meant to be a trip for her to escape all of that, the pain, Maggie, all of it. And now she’s here and I feel like an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. You were just trying to do something nice for your sister. Believe me I would do the same if my sister wasn’t some neurotic serial killer who is out to keep me in her life in some sick and twisted way.”

“You’re still trying to see the good in her.”

Kate smiled, “Is there any other way?”

“No. You just have a good heart, it’s one of the things I like about you.”

“Besides you didn’t even know Maggie would be here. Does it even matter how she got here? I mean maybe she got here trying to do the same thing. They’re both in a confusing situation. Let them figure it out on their own or not. Let them do whatever it is they decide to do and leave it alone.”

“No, I know you’re right. I just don’t want to see my sister get hurt again.”

“Sometimes all there is, is pain. We just have to try and survive it.”

Once they were done talking, Alex stormed into the room.

“Give it to me.”

“Give what to you?”

“You know what, Kara, the extrapolator, give me the extrapolator, I’m ready to go home.”

“Just like that, you’re not even going to confront her about this?”

“No now give me it.”

“What about me?”

“You’re resourceful. Go to Barry or Cisco or any one of your Earth-One buddies. I want to go home, now.”

Kara took a deep breath and took it out of her pocket.

“Okay,” was all Kara said as she gave her sister the device.

*****

“You’re actually drinking that crap?” Sophie asked as she saw Maggie sitting down on the bench near the coffee machine.

Maggie shrugged.

Sophie took a seat next to her. “You okay?”

“Should I be asking you that, I kind of got a distinct ex-vibe from you and Kate.”

“Yeah that’s a long story.”

Maggie took a sip of coffee wishing it were beer. Given that they were still on duty that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon.

“So is mine.”

“Well I’m here if you want to talk.”

Maggie sighed and took a deep breath. “Alex and I used to be engaged.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah so it really sucks to find out she came here too. I came to Gotham to get away from her.”

“You couldn’t have done that on your Earth?”

Maggie let out a small smile. “It didn’t seem far enough and I just wanted to start over, really start over. Another Earth seemed like the right place to do it. I really loved her, like really loved her but then we just drifted apart because we wanted kids. That was pretty much a deal breaker for us. We hadn’t talked about it before and we should’ve while we were together but when we got engaged it became an issue. She wanted kids, I didn’t.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Isn’t there? I loved Alex and I would’ve given up anything to be with her but I just couldn’t budge on the kids thing and neither could she.”

“You did what you had to do believe me I get it. You didn’t want kids, she did it’s as simple as that.”

“Is it? I mean hell I traveled to a different Earth to not just move but to get away from her.”

“You never did say how you got here.”

“Does it matter?”

“Guess not.”

“Look, I’m probably the last one to be giving advice here but if you had to end it then you probably did the right thing. Sometimes we have to let go of what we love most in order to do what’s best for ourselves.”

“Is that what happened between you and Kate?”

“Yeah.”

Sophie didn’t elaborate and Maggie didn’t mind.

“We um, we were in the academy together. Our sergeants found out and being out and in the military isn’t one of those things isn’t exactly the best thing. Kate pretty much said screw them but I called things off because I needed to focus on my career.”

“Life’s a bitch. Sometimes we just have to do what’s right for ourselves.”

“I hear that.”

*****

Alex was pacing around in her hotel room. The extrapolator was on the nearby dresser. She looked at it and turned away, looked at it and turned away. She knew what was stopping her. Sure she could leave this Earth and always come back to it but why would she have to? Earth’s weren’t like kids. There was no sharing joint custody.

It always came back to that didn’t it: kids. It’s what had torn them apart in the first place. 

Did that really matter though? 

Of course it mattered. At least it was supposed to have mattered. 

*****

Maggie looked up from her place at the lone table she was sitting at. It had been a stressful couple of days so all she wanted was some alone time with a beer in hand.

The stress and alone time however seemed nonexistent. 

“I thought you would’ve gone home,” Maggie said to Alex.

“Thought about it.”

“But you changed your mind?”

“Yeah.”

“How did you even find me anyways,” she asked. Alex just looked at her. “Sophie, why am I not surprised.”

“Well for what it’s worth it wasn’t easy. The four of us are too good at those interrogation tactics. I just outdid her on this one.”

Maggie just nodded. “So what do you want, Danvers?”

“To talk.”

Alex motioned for a beer while Maggie took a swig of hers. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Like first off, how did you come to this Earth?”

“Really, that’s the first question you want to know?” Alex shrugged. “I went to J’onn. He was able to create a breech so I could get here.”

Alex was a little stunned. After everything she wouldn’t have even begun to guess why J’onn would want to help Maggie out. Then again maybe he was just being impartial. He probably knew that getting involved was the best course of action if it meant giving Maggie what she wanted most.

“You could’ve gone to any other Earth.”

“So could you. Why are you here?”

“Kara.”

“Kara?”

“Yeah. She wanted me to get away from everything.”

“By everything you mean me.” Alex remained silent.

“I guess that’s what you were doing too.”

Maggie stayed silent for a moment. “Look Alex, I tried alright. I got a new job back in Gotham back home but even that felt too close. So yeah I had to jump universes. Hell I didn’t even know such a thing was possible until a week after I’d moved.”

“How did you find out?”

“That’s not part of the equation here, Alex. I honestly thought I’d never see you again. I wasn’t sure I wanted to but now you’re here.”

“You’re right, I am. You think this was easy for me too? I’ve tried to move on. I thought that by coming with Kara it would give me some kind of peace even on this stupid manufactured holiday, especially now. Kara thought it would be good for me despite spending most of her time with her girlfriend.”

“Wait, Kara has a girlfriend?”

“It’s kind of complicated.”

“I thought she was straight.”

“Well you know us Danvers girls. We’re so confused we can’t decide what we are.”

“But you weren’t confused.”

“No especially not when it came to you. Look this sucks and I know I hurt you and I know I screwed things up but now that I’m here I’m trying to apologize.”

“You’re really bad at it right now.”

“Thanks. I never wanted to hurt you Maggie, we just…”

“Wanted different things, I know.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be that way anymore.”

“What…what are you saying, Alex.”

Alex took a deep breath and leaned in. The kiss caught Maggie off guard for a moment before she gave into it. The kiss had been so natural and one so missed by the both of them  
.  
“Wow,” Maggie said when they came up for air.

“I’m sorry.”

“Danvers, quit apologizing,” Maggie said as she brought her in again for a kiss.

After a few more minutes they went back to their beers. The kiss had been monumental but they were in a public place so whatever happened next would happen so they went back to their drinks.

“So Kara has a girlfriend.”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t even know Kara was-,”

“Neither did I.”

“She must be pretty special for her to cross universes for.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Sophie’s ex,” Alex said with an admission.

*****

A couple days later Alex and Maggie had gone on with their relationship almost as if things hadn’t changed between them even though much had.

They now sat in Maggie’s apartment.

“I would give up…” they said in unison.

They both laughed.

“You go first,” said Alex.

“Okay. Well I was just going to say I would give up my notion of not having kids if it meant being with you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously. I thought I could live my life without you, Alex, I tried. I even moved to another world to start over but I was just running away. Kids or no kids, I need you in my life, Alex.”

“That’s funny.”

“Okay I just bared my soul to you and you find it funny.”

“No I don’t mean that. I meant that I was willing to give up kids for you. I tried for a while but that urge didn’t go away but that urge for you is stronger than anything. I tried to run away too. Got wrapped up in my work. Heck I even came to this Earth to fight Nazi’s as a way to distract myself.”

“You fought Nazi’s?”

“It’s a long story.”

“My point is, I want to be with you, Maggie, more than anything in the worlds. So if it means not having kids then I’m okay with it. Really this time.”  
The two of them laughed.

“Well,” said Maggie, “it looks like we’re back to where we started. Tell you what, how about this. If and when the time is right to have kids then we will. If not then that will be okay too.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Okay well how would that work?”

“I don’t know it’s one of those things where I guess we’ll just know.”

“Okay, but we have to commit this time, like really commit. I can’t imagine my life without you in it and it’s obvious that you can’t either so we’re in this for the long haul or we’re not but we have to decide right now.”

Maggie took Alex’s hands, “hey, we’re in this.”

Alex nodded.

*****

“You know I don’t do this whole Valentine’s Day stuff,” said Kate.

“I know which is why I haven’t been pushing it. I just wanted to spend the night with my girlfriend, is that so wrong?”

“Not at all however I do know what a sap you can be which is why we’re here.”

“And where is here exactly?”

“The most expensive restaurant in Gotham.”

“Kate, we can’t.”

“Trust me we can. I want to and look I promise tonight is just about us. No Batwoman, no Supergirl,” she said as she took Kara’s hand in hers. “Just us.”  
“Just us sounds pretty great.”

“It does doesn’t it? I may not like Valentine’s Day but I love you.”

“I love you too, Kate.”

The two of them leaned in for a light kiss.

Kate smiled, “So shall we?”

Kara smiled as well and the two walked inside arm in arm to enjoy their special evening.

**Author's Note:**

> However now that Earth-38 and Earth-1 have merged into Earth Prime, I guess I'll start having to write stories for Kate and Kara in that world. So that will be fun.
> 
> I'll continue to stay in the Earth-38 to Kate relm if you all still want me too.


End file.
